


Daily Journal

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Diary/Journal, Ficlet, Gen, Nico's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t believe I’m writing a journal.</p>
<p>Like, well... whatever. But still, if Piper doesn’t advise me to do so, I won’t be writing this damned journal right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Journal

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but this fic's plot. Kind of based on a fanart I saw on Tumblr-- *she forgot the links*

_I don’t believe I’m writing a journal._

_Like, well... whatever. But still, if Piper doesn’t advise me to do so, I won’t be writing this damned journal right now._

_So, yeah—told her few of my problems, made her promise not to tell anyone about it, and concluded myself that she really has some similarities with Jason. Caring, mother-hen, and blah-blah-blah. Sort of like big sister to me. I don’t need anyone else to fuss about me aside from Bianca and Percy’s Mother. Thalia often fusses over me too, but don’t tell her I’m writing this—I know she’ll be embarrassed and go slaughter anything on her way to calm herself down. I swear, Jason’s older sis can be really tsuntsun (that’s what they call it, right?) sometimes._

_Basically, my problem started when a certain demigod named Leo Valdez suggested that children of Big Three should live together. As a cousin, I mean. Hazel wouldn’t join, since she practically lived with Frank now and Thalia had joined Artemis Hunter. Simply put, it’s only the three of us; the gloomy me, Jason Grace the mother hen, and the oblivious Percy Jackson._

_Imagine the disaster on the first day we lived together._

_Nobody could cook something properly, except for instant food and cereals. Jason thought it wasn’t healthy to eat instant foods every day, so he insisted for us to cook something together. Three demigods, who usually wield weapon on hands than cooking utensils, cooking together without knowing how to make a proper omelet._

_In the end, the kitchen became a very disturbing sight. I won’t describe it here, since it’ll be an E-rated for its gruesome act toward the poor and innocent kitchen. If it was a living being, I think the three of us would be sentenced to death for ruining it._

_That’s my very first problem. It’s not over yet._

_On the second day, we all woke up with empty stomach. There, our problem began: a hungry Percy wasn’t the good Percy you usually know. He became really error in his own way. Like, blabbering over things and argued with Jason about what kind of taste ‘yellow’ would be._

_Yes, **that** ‘yellow’—the one you usually use to describe corn’s color or dandelion’s. Two things that I hate the most. I won’t tell you the reason here, though. _

_Fortunately, Percy’s Mom came out of the blue with foods in a basket. Lots of foods, if I may add. She just laughed until she got a stomachache when she saw us fighting over foods. Saying, “I think I should teach you how to cook,” to me, who was dumbfounded by the fact that I’d be a cook for these grown-up men, she took me to the kitchen (which had cleaned by us after that incident) and taught me how to cook._

_She was kind, really. I think I should run away to her place if something bad ever happened between Percy and Jason, but it’ll be impolite._

_But who cares? Trying to make peace between those two when they’re arguing is more difficult than fighting a hydra._

_At least, you don’t get tricked to cook something if you’re doing the second one._

_Well, this is my third day here. Got stressed on the second and first, hope trouble won’t come over today._

_Nico di Angelo, signs out._

**.**

**.**

**The end?**


End file.
